


Playing It Cool

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Tuff's leaving. Ruff could care less. Maybe.





	Playing It Cool

 

**Playing It Cool**

**-**

“You’re not gonna go see him off?” Astrid asked in surprise, pausing in her chopping to turn and look at Ruffnut. “I mean, we don’t even know when he’ll be back.”

“Nah,” The girl put her feet up on the kitchen table and stretched her arms over her head. “I’ve seen his face every single day of my life. It’s not changing just because he’s becoming roommates with Trader Johann.”

The two were holed up in the Thorstons’ kitchen while Ruff helped her friend prepare dinner for her and her new husband. It was no secret that Astrid was a terrible cook, and though she’d spent the days leading up to her marriage complaining about being subjected to Ruff’s tutelage, it’d only been a couple of weeks before she showed up asking for help from her mentor. It’d become a weekly thing for the two Viking women to prepare dinner for Haddocks and Thorstons both. 

“Still, he is your brother. You’re not worried about him?" 

"No. Chop faster.”

The girl holding the knife twisted her mouth in suspicion. Despite her claim of indifference, Ruffnut had been snippier that afternoon, quieter than usual and seemingly deep in thought. In fact, she had been since the day before, when Tuffnut had announced to the group that he planned on leaving on Trader Johann’s ship to travel the Barbaric Archipelago. Everyone had been a little taken aback, but his twin had just stared with wide eyes, her arms folded in front of her chest.

Astrid sighed but let it rest. She supposed it was more important to ensure she didn’t include part of her thumb in that evening’s stew than try and draw some emotional confession out of Ruff. 

The door was suddenly kicked open, and the girl’s male counterpart glared into the kitchen. “Where is it?” Tuffnut growled, pinning his sister with a glare.

“Where’s what?” Ruff didn’t even twitch at her brother’s rude arrival.

“My.  _Knife_. I know you have it.”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. Aren’t you supposed to be setting sail right now?”

Astrid raised her brows in amusement, watching with a faint smile as Tuffnut tackled his sister out of her chair.The two engaged in a wrestling match peppered with insults— Astrid lifted her feet as they rolled along the kitchen floor. The twins grappled and punched and slapped each other until Tuff pulled away with a shout of victory. 

“Aha!” In his hand was a small dagger, and he quickly attached the blade to his belt. “Foiled again, sister dear!”

“You’re an idiot!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Untangling himself from his twin, Tuffnut smashed her face into the floor and stood. “I’m leaving. You can’t stop me." 

Ruff growled, but didn’t try to get up. For a moment, it was quiet as Tuff brushed himself off. But then he leaned over and pressed a short kiss to the top of his sibling’s head. Then he gave Astrid a wave and turned to leave. “I’ll be back for Snoggletog! Probably!”

"Yeah whatever,” Ruffnut muttered, but even though she hid it, Astrid could see. The girl on the floor was smiling. 


End file.
